


Her hidden desire

by Dangerousstories



Category: Father daughter - Fandom
Genre: Dad daughter. Force. Sexual. Underage., Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories
Summary: Young Jen likes what her dad does to her at night and pretends she doesn’t .
Relationships: father daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Her hidden desire

He walks in your room and tells you to to get undressed. you do so as he is your father and you always listen. You pull your shirt off exposing your small eight year old puffy buds. His eyes go straight to your budding nipples, his cock starts to move in his pants. You slide your leggings off slowly showing your small hello kitty underwear. His eyes grow wide as his mouth opens wide. You pull down your underwear exposing your smooth hairless vagina, you rub your vagina slowly as he watches and starts rubbing his cock through his pants. You look up at him with your big brown eyes and stare into his eyes looking innocent. He starts rubbing your face, rubbing your small puffy buds. He tells you to take his pants off. You look at his crotch growing and reach for his pants button fiddling with it. You undo his button and put your thumbs in his waist band pulling down slowly. You yank down harder to pull past his erection you created. His hard cock flings up fast spitting pre cum on your small lips. You close your eyes tight and move your head away. He pulls down his boxers so you can see his eight inch cock in full, balls hanging and huge. Your eyes stare at his massive member and hairy balls. He picks you up and sits you in the bed, your face now staring at his massive erection. He puts his hand on his cock and moves it to your mouth, circling it around your mouth like lipstick with his pre cum. You open your mouth a bit and he puts his tip in as his head goes back and sighs in ecstasy. You start moving your tongue around his tip as his cock as it jumps in your mouth. He pushes more in your mouth and it stretches your young mouth as half of his member slides in releasing more precum. You don’t swallow and your spit and his precum mix drools out of your mouth, down your chin, down your stomach onto your preteen pussy lips. He starts thrusting fast expanding your mouth further, it hurts your mouth but you keep quiet closing your eyes tight taking the pain. Precum oozes in your mouth in spurts some going down your throat forcing you to swallow his precum. He pulls out fast and shoves his cock back in fast multiple times fucking your face. He grabs the back of your head and shoved his cock it, you feel it go to the back of your throat fast gagging you, you try to breath through your nose as he keeps it there. You gag and try pulling away as he shoves in more. You look up at him with tears in your eyes and he looks at you, your tears only make him more excited and horny. He pushes in a bit more and releases a load of cum next to your throat gagging and making you almost vomit. He pulls out of your mouth slowly as cum dribbles out of your mouth while you start to tear up and spit, gag and try to keep it in. He picks your head up slowly and tells you, you’re a good girl, his favorite and you do it better than mommy. You smile and wipe your tears away, wipe up your face of tears, cum and spit.


End file.
